Awakening
by WhisperTheChosen
Summary: Basically the FE: Awakening storyline put in words...and in my own style. The basic plotline is the same, but few things will be tweaked to fit my tastes. In the story, Tyrrence is the male Tactician; my own character. Chapters may be uploaded at different times until I finish Support conversations. Reviews are most welcome as the story progresses.
1. Prologue

Yoooo, **Whisper** here. Aha, have I ever mentioned that I've gotten quite hooked on FE: Awakening? Because...well, yeah. I'm hooked on it, along with Persona and a selection of other JRPG's.

I created Awakening a couple of months back and, like Kage Sekai, it's still a work in progress. I'll be using my OC for this story series in place of Chris/My Unit...

...Or was it Robin...

...Whichever one was the Male unit. I can't remember at the moment. HA.

Well anyways. Enough talk. Let's get on with the story._

* * *

"It's time to end this all…"

A blast of electricity shot through the back of a widened room; a thin, laser-like beam. It was aimed at one in particular; a certain dark-clad male off in the distance. To no one's surprise, however, the figure simply dodged the beam, opening a tome and casting a spell of his own. A small, portal-like opening appeared overhead as the electric spell's caster stepped from the shadows, looming over him.

Jade eyes shot skywards, the sight of the darkened 'portal' coming into clear view. He cast another electrical beam-this one straight to the darkened opening this time-deflecting it for several moments until both spells had taken their toll and vanished. Pools of a radiant green then locked onto the figure ahead, narrowed with intensity. Yet again, he opened a tome of his own, yelling the text within as a call for, once again, another blast of static. Right as this next beam shot forward, a third and final figure dashed from the shadows; a blade held in the right hand.

With a battle cry, the man with the sword leaped forward at the last moment, feeling a small weight pulling his arm back a tad as the golden blade created gash within his target's skin. At that same moment, he ducked down, allowing the frighteningly bright light to shoot right over his head and strike the dark mage right to the heart and bone…literally.

A scream sounded through the…'arena,' of sorts. The dark mage from afar twitched a little bit from the static coursing through his body for several moments, soon dropping to the feet of the blade-wielding man towering above him. A few seconds of a still, utter silence passed before he murmured something under his breath and turned around, making a calmed stride back to his ally. It wasn't long before sounds from behind drew his attention. The sorcerer had opened his tome rather groggily, and was staring at the two through half-opened eyes as he cast one last spell.

Widened, azure eyes with a smoked, stormy tint flashed towards the hovering cloud of shadows that shrouded overhead, stationed above both men. Without hesitation, a certain navy-haired man brought his blade to its sheathe before jumping forwards, tackling his companion out of the spell's castzone right in the nick of time. Both landed rather harshly upon the stone floor below, and after they had regained a good amount of focus, looked back at their enemy for a last, final moment before he seemed to vanish.

Into the darkness…

…Where he and the rest of the shadows were simply meant to be.

"Aha…Tyrrence, we've done it!" the navy-haired Lord proclaimed, azure eyes locked upon the image of 'Tyrrence.' "It's all over…we've defeated Validar, an-Ngh…"

The words of victory were slipping smoothly from the Lord's mouth…that is, until he felt a sort of painful sensation coursing through the core of his gut. With much difficulty, he lowered his gaze, only to see the hand of his ally lodged within his stomach. It was shrouded within a crimson static, charged with a rather negative aura. Both he and Tyrrence stared at the image for several moments with shocked gazes; Tyrrence holding the more…astonished glance. "C-chrom…dammit, I'm so-"

"N-no. No, just forget about it, forget about me…just promise me you'll get out of here…"

With those words, Tyrrence finally found the strength to reel his hand away. In reaction, the Lord known as Chrom seemed to stay in his current position for several moments, kneeling on both knees with his body straight, before falling backwards without another sound or word.

And that…was when everything faded, ending in an abyssal black.


	2. Chapter 1

The force of a gentle zephyr blew across the fields, the many arrangements of floral plants swaying to and fro in reaction. Nearby shrubs and trees followed the action, simply creating a calm, serene scene at that moment in time. Within a nearby floral patch, a figure seemed to lay in a rather…calm, serene bliss. His hair was of a platinum blonde shade, his currently hidden eyes the hue of a piercing, radiant jade. A deep violet top was worn upon his upper layer; a pair of black pants over the lower. To finish the general appearance, he seemed to wear a pair of grey boots, and had a coat shrouding over his initial clothing; its colors of a midnight black and violet.

Several moments passed, and the male simply remained in his position; back to the ground, right leg bent and pointing up, and hands crossed over his chest. It wasn't until a group of three came around, spotting him laying unusually in an area such as the current, and made a slow stride over that he finally made his slow, reluctant awakening. With a small, drowsy groan, the blonde lifted his upper body up, bringing himself into a sitting position. Jade eyes slowly opened as he gathered up his focus, and the first thing he saw…

…It was the ally from his dream, of sorts.

Blinking in slight confusion, the male's gaze shifted. The leader had navy-hued hair and eyes, and was well-equipped with a fancy-looking blade. A sort of crest of sorts, the green-eyed male assumed, seemed to be tattooed upon his shoulder. Another companion of his looked to be a fully-trained night, his features clearly showing a few years of training to earn his rank. But what really gave him away…well, it was simply the many layers of armor that he seemed to wear, shining brightly as if it had just gotten a polish. And then, there was the last of the group of three. Like himself, she had blonde hair, hers leaning more towards a golden shade than a white. She was well-dressed like the others, wearing a neat, golden dress with pretty frills at the sleeves, as well as the collar area.

Once he had scanned each member in an awkward silence, he brought his gaze back to meet the leader, looking him in the stormy, azure eyes as he spoke up, despite his still, lingering drowsiness. "Nngh…hello, Chrom..."

A few more moments of silence passed before the azure-eyed male tilted his head a little bit. "Well…hello," he said, nodding a little bit. He looked over his shoulder, sharing a slightly confused glance with his two companions before drawing his attention back to the other. "Ehm…pardon me for asking, but have we met…? I mean, how do you know my name…"

"Uh…well, I don't really recall us meeting, to be honest." A confused shake of the head was given, and he sighed before lifting himself to his feet. After brushing himself off, he continued. "But…you seem…familiar, as odd as it sounds. And…aye, now that I think about it, I can't really remember anything else besides your name…and I think my name…"

It was then that the knight stepped up and took a turn to speak. "You think?..." He shook his head as if in disapproval, directing his gaze back to Chrom soon afterwards. "Milord, I doubt you should trust him. I'd rather not put ourselves in danger by believing him, if he's making up some…foolish background to get around us…" With another shake of the head, the knight turned his heel back over so that he faced the stranger. His mouth parted as if he were about to say something more, but soon closed back up as he was silenced by Chrom.

"Of course, not remembering anything except for his own name, as well as my own, is…odd. However, what if he's telling the truth, Frederick?" the navy-haired male said, his gaze shifting from the knight known as 'Frederick' before allowing it to loom once again over this…odd…outcast, of sorts. "If you remember your name, would you mind telling us?"

Nodding, the coat-clad male took a moment of silence, his gaze lowering to the ground as if in thought. He then brought his gaze back up to meet Chrom's, jaws parting as he began to reply…but no words came from his mouth. "I…hm…" A groan of annoyance rumbled from the depths of the boy's throat, and he gripped his head loosely while shaking it for a moment. "I can't remember…" The three shifted glances with each other as the blonde's hands reeled away from his head, lying back to his sides. "Uh…aye, if I may ask, where are we?"

"Oh, I've heard of this…!" the woman of the group said rather suddenly, blue eyes sparking with a quick realization. "There's this thing where people forget their names and other stuff because of something. It's called amnesia!"

"No, it's called a load of pegasus dung," Frederick calmly replied, the sternness and seriousness upon his face taking no leave. With a sigh of disapproval, he turned a little bit to face the blonde man. "We're to believe that you don't remember your own name, yet you recognize Milord?"

Forest green eyes narrowed at this remark, the presumed victim of amnesia turned himself around as well, facing the knight. "Aye, but it's true! I can't remember anythin'…no matter how hard I try to, I can't." A silent breath escaped the man's parted jaws. _Someone's skeptical, ain't he? Gods…. _He thought to himself, jade eyes looming over Frederick before shifting back over to Chrom.

Seeing the sudden tension between the two, the Lord quickly intervened. "Right, then – we'll simply take him back to town. We can sort everything out there," he said, turning his heel once again. As his cape whipped about, flowing behind him with every step forward, both the knight and the woman followed. Blinking, the awakened looked around him quickly before sighing and following after them. _Guess I get no say in this, eh…?_

"So…" the outcast began, right hand scratching the back of his head nervously. "…Excuse me for asking, eh? But…I introduced myself. Would ya guys mind doing the same…?" he inquired, blinking as he asked. His feet continued to bring him forward to follow the group of three, but soon ceased as they did. Chrom was the first to turn around, followed by the woman, and lastly the knight. "Very well, then," the Lord said with a nod, a slightly friendly smile plastered upon his lips.

"Well, I'm Chrom. I lead the Shepherds…"

_…You tend sheep in full armor…?_

"...who are in charge of protecting the halidom of Ylisse. The exalt of our land is Emmeryn."

A moment of silence was brought upon the group, and the awakened took that as a silent inquiry of whether he had any questions or not at that particular moment. "Ahh, so we're in Ylisse, huh?..." he repeated to himself, nodding as he took the words in and silently repeated them within his mind for memory. He was cut from his thoughts, however, as he heard a scoff from behind him. It was all he had heard, however, for Chrom had began speaking once again before any neither he nor the knight had a chance to talk. It was most likely for the best.

The navy-haired male took a moment to turn, and soon directed his attention to the young woman. "The delicate one here's my sister, Lissa," he said with a faint chuckle. Reaching his sword hand up and forward, he placed it upon the crown of Lissa's head, ruffling it for a moment or two. In reaction, he earned a low, childish pout.

"So I'm delicate now, huh?" she repeated, her tone obviously not amused. After taking a moment to swat her brother's hand away, she gave a sarcastic sigh before directing her attention back to the awakened. "I'm sorry for my brother," she said, giving yet another sarcastic huff. "He can be thick, at times." Giggling quietly, she stepped back as her kin resumed the introductions.

"Haha, yes…well, anyways. This, here…" he trailed of for a split second, lifting his hand and gesturing over to the knight. "…is Frederick, as you have heard many moments ago." After taking a quick, stormy-grey glance over at the knight, Chrom walked over by his 'prisoner's' side. "He could take a little getting used to," he murmured, trying his best to make himself fairly inaudible. "Frederick isn't one to take jokes. The only times that he tends to smile is when he's smiting down enemies."

Dark eyes were looming over Chrom as he whispered these words. "I hope you're aware that I can hear you, Milord?" he asked, the slightest bit of amusement being able to be detected upon his features. Blinking, the Lord nodded, making a face quickly before turning back around to face the knight,

"Er, yes, Frederick. Certainly aware," he said, nodding. Instead of holding up with any more questions or comments, Chrom remained in his place for a moment or two before silently walking back to the front of the group. He was about to resume the lead until he heard a voice from behind.

"Haha…well, nice to meet ya all. I'm Tyrrence," the blonde said, grinning as he spoke. However, it took several moments to process what he had said. _Holy…Gods, I remembered my name… _he thought to himself, chuckling quietly before shaking his head. "Aye, I remember my name. Guess it's one mystery solved, eh?" Once he had spoken, Tyrrence shared a quick grin with Chrom and Lissa-not Frederick, of course-before the four soon carried on, making their way through the plains and meadows.

The trip remained awkwardly silent halfway. No one spoke…no one shared glances with each other. The four simply…walked. Walked, walked, walked…no words whatsoever. It seemed as if the tension from earlier had carried on, and obviously hadn't vanished, but instead grew stronger. Uneasy with this feeling, the blonde blinked his jade eyes. Slowly and hesitantly, his jaws opened, but closed moments after as he thought about what he was about to say. It wasn't the…best of statements to start things off, for say. But…it was certainly better than nothing, at the moment. "Aye…am I to be your prisoner?" he asked, suddenly stopping at the back of the group.

The other three escorting him soon followed the gesture. Chrom looked over his shoulder, cape flowing gracefully in the continuing breeze, as he began to reply. "Peace, friend. As said, we can settle things once we're in town," he said, looking over his shoulder and at Tyrrence. "It's only a matter of time before we get there, I'm sure you'll b-"

"Chrom!" Lissa suddenly interjected. As all attention was drawn to her, she lifted a hand, pointing at a distant source of smoke which, after a few moments, soon went out. The three males' gazes followed her point, each soon widening the slightest bit as they caught sight of an image. In the distance, there was a town…and unfortunately enough, it was most likely brigands striking the town…not that it was any surprise.

A faint, serious scowl spread across the navy-haired man's lips. He whipped around, his cape following immediately after him as he began to make a fast sprint over to the villages. "Come! At once; at arms!" he called, unsheathing his golden blade of royalty as he made his way over to the assaulted town. Frederick soon mounted his horse, which he was walking by the tassel the whole time, and sped after him. Lissa soon followed, leaving Tyrrence to his lonesome for a few moments.

Two options were open at that point: he could either run while the three were distracted, or he could go and help out. _…I could make a run for it right now…but they'll catch up to me eventually. 'Specially if Frederick's with 'em…_ Silently, Tyrrence directed his gaze back to the side, catching sight of the distant three. He breathed deeply, tucking his hands within his coat and crossing them over his chest as if in thought. However, he was quickly snapped from his thoughts as his right hand gripped something.

Moments afterwards, he pulled out what seemed to be a book-one that had a symbol of static, lightning-like designs shaped in a diamond shape. There was a second book with the same design; that one of fire, rather than thunder. Blinking, he placed both books back where they were, soon directing his attention to one more thing. Slowly, he lifted the left side of his coat which draped over the left of his waistband. Hooked upon his western flank was a sheathed blade; its handle a deep violet, with a red jewel placed in the center. Slowly, Tyrrence reached his right hand over, gripping the handle and pulling it from its sheathe. As if it was completely natural to him, he spun it around within his grasp, soon ceasing as he got a feel for it.

His decision was quite obvious, by now. With a small grin upon his face, he immediately took off, blade dragging behind him as he went to catch up with the three.


	3. Chapter 2

By now, the town was a menace. Buildings from either side could be seen, torched as the midnight sky. Villagers scuttled to and fro, fleeing for their dear lives. A couple and their child scurried off as fast as their feet could take them, the man of the small family wielding a sword for protection. He looked over his shoulder for a quick moment, soon catching sight of a brigand on their tails. Eyes widened in shock, he stopped himself in his tracks. He quickly maintained a sudden, somewhat skillful stance as he yelled at his wife and child to continue out.

In a frantic manner, the woman continued her sprint as if he hadn't heard her lover at all. She dragged her child along, trying her best to ignore his pleas and cries in protest to leaving his father behind. It was at that moment that the brigand had caught up to the man, aiming a blow to his upper torso with a strong swing of the axe. With high reflex, he lifted his own weapon upwards, managing to block the strike just in the nick of time. Both men struggled to stand their ground, their weapons constantly jerking back and forth as the two fought to send a blade to the ground.

Just as the man with the sword was about to give in, the…cavalry, of sorts, appeared just quite fortunately in time. From the background came Chrom, his regal blade, the Falchion, skimming the air as he dashed along. Just as quick as he had arrived did he strike; the golden blade of Falchion making a painful contact through the brigand's left side. A cry of a sudden, shocked pain was earned, causing him to immediately withdraw his axe for a brief period. Taking this as a good opening, the Lord swung his sword about once again, this time in a sort of "X" shape across the front of the chest. Two more screams of complete agony came from the depths of the mans throat before he fell to the stone ground below, clutching his chest as if he were an elderly man with a chest pain heart attack or something like that.

After taking a moment or two to regain full focus, the villager turned to face Chrom. His gaze shifted from the Lord, to the knight and finally the cleric, since they had arrived no sooner than Chrom did, before he released a breath of relief. "Th-thank you…" he gasped, a grateful expression worn upon his face.

The navy-haired Lord simply gave his head a quick shake, lifting his free hand and pointing in the direction that the woman and her child had run off to. "No worries, just get back to your family and ensure that they make it out of town safely," he said sternly, stormy grey eyes narrowed. The villager quickly nodded, immediately turning and dashing off as he was given the cue to take off.

As soon as the runaway had barely made his way out of sight, yet another trouble arose. "Chrom, watch out!" Lissa had yelled, causing her kin to turn back around. Stormy, blue-grey eyes widened in shock; in his eyes, he was currently seeing the sight of another brigand-a thief, by the looks-swinging his sword straight for his skull. Quickly, he lifted Falchion up in front of himself in a horizontal, defensive position, ready for any recoil that he may receive if he had successfully blocked the incoming attack.

Though…that recoil never came.

Within a flash, a shine of silver and a blur of violet soared through the air. The young lord's attacker was struck away on impact from the object, becoming motionless at once as he hit the stone floor below. Eyes still widened, now in confusion rather than shock, Chrom slowly lowered Falchion back to his side. He cautiously stepped closer to the unmoving body, Lissa and Frederick following close behind him. His free hand reached out slowly, lying lightly upon the handle of what he discovered to be a now, blood-stained sword. The handle itself was of a midnight violet, with a demonic red jewel striking the center.

Seeing that all three were distracted, one last brigand made his way over swiftly and silently. Just yards behind the small group, however, he was ceased from his sprint; a bolt of lightning formed from afar, striking horizontally towards him. It struck the man through the skull, causing him to immediately stumble over and fall to the ground, as the first had. He jerked and twitched about for several moments, soon unmoving as the electricity ceased coursing throughout his body.

It was then that Chrom seemed to take notice once again. He turned around to see the second body lying upon the stone, simply motionless. "Wh…what…" he muttered under his breath, stormy eyes shifting to and fro in search of who had done this. Soon enough, his gaze locked upon an incoming figure. For a several brief moments, he took a defensive stance; certainly ready for any strike this time around. However, he laid his blade back to the side once again as he saw that the newcomer was Tyrrence.

"Ayeeeee, Chrom! Haha, ya gotta keep your guard up, man," he said in an amused tone, a smile plastered across his face. A low laugh escaped the depths of his throat and out of his mouth before he shook his head, walking forward through Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick. He reached his right hand out after stopping, gripping the handle of the sword which had struck the first man down. For support, he planted his left heel within the cadaver, pushing it down to the ground while he pulled his weapon up, averting it from being completely impaled within the dead man's skull. The three around him watched silently as he did so.

A couple of moments had passed since Tyrrence had felt all eyes on him. Jade eyes blinked before he turned around, shifting his gaze all between the three. He suddenly felt awkward. Slowly, he kept his blade within the grasp of his right hand before storing his electrical tome back within his coat. "Uh…" he started off, his left hand bending so that his hand could reach behind. In a rather nervous manner he scratched the back of his neck, continuing soon afterwards. "…Guess it wasn't really the right way to use a sword, aye? You were 'bout to get hit, though…ahaha…uh…" He trailed off slowly, causing there to be a few moments of an awkward silence.

Tyrrence gave a low sigh, shaking his head back and forth. A sudden, serious expression folded upon his face, completely pushing his previous nervousness aside just like that. "Aye, look. Ya can stare at me all ya want when this is done, yeah? For now, let's just take care of this," he said, pointing his sword to the currently flaming village. As he spoke, the smile from before spread across his lips once again-just hinting at a faintness of insanity.

Amused, a small smile spread across the Lord's face as well; his smile in contrast, however, held not even the slightest hint of the craze. He nodded quickly before shifting upon his heels, turning himself around to face the remaining enemies in the distance. Both he and Frederick were about to make their way towards them in a fearless charge, the knight mounted on a horse and the Lord, of course, strongly on foot…until the low, accent-ridden voice sounded once again.

"Ah-ah-ah. Eager to kill, aren't ya now? Ya don't wanna get a little info on these guys?" Tyrrence asked, jade eyes narrowing in a clear amusement. His smile grew the slightest bit larger as this happened, showing that his insanity could well be taken to even deeper levels. Another chuckle escaped the man's mouth as he shook his head, lifting his blade up as if it were a pointing stick. It first directed at a hooded figure from afar.

"Thief. Sly on the foot, yet, judgin' from his figure, can't make much of a punch. 'Lil guy should be the weakest target, eh?" he said, his tone suddenly low and serious, though the smile and narrowed eyes remained upon his face still. Before anyone could interject, he continued, pointing his blade next at an axe-wielder, as well as a sword-wielder.

"Big guy, over there, carryin' the axe," the seeming Tactician stated, giving his sword a spin within his grasp before throwing it with moderate strength earthbound. Its blade made a rather loud clicking and ringing sound, soon ceasing its vibrations. He had managed to plant the very point of the blade through and within the stone. "Muscular, so pain is a go if he strikes ya. But his type usually ain't the swiftest about, so you've pretty much got the upper hand over him. As for Mr. Blade over there…" he trailed off, lifting his right hand. His index finger pointed over to the sword-wielder afar, standing not so far from the last analyzed. "His type…by the looks, he's…somewhat the opposite of Mr. Muscles. Light and swift on foot, yet any strike he makes won't nearly be as painful." He paused for a moment, yawning deeply before going on. "Though…he's capable of strikin' twice if ya don't retaliate in time, so be careful of that."

"Now, the last one, o'er in the back. 'S basically like Mr. Muscles, but possibly double the strength. Guessin' by his figure and his difference from the rest of the brigands that he's the leader of this strike. Most easiest way to take 'em down would be to tag-team him or somethin' like that, and…" the Tactician went on, soon trailing off.

By now, the three had turned around once again, their attention all upon Tyrrence. His eyes shifted throughout them all, and his head soon drooped so that his gaze rested upon the stone below. Blindly, his right hand reached to the side and gripped his sword's handle, pulling it easily from the ground as soon as he obtained a firm grip. "Uh…haha, if I may ask, what exactly did I say now?" he asked, his tone taking a rather sharp shift from low and serious to somewhat hysterical and confused.

"Well, it really seems that you can simply size up our opponents by taking a quick glance at them," Chrom said in reply. His stormy eyes locked onto Tyrrence's, showing a clear, impressed expression. "Pretty impressive, you know."

"Uh…thanks. But, uh…like I said, might we be able to talk 'bout this a tad later? 'Cause…well, we still gotta deal with all this, right 'ere…" As he trailed off, Tyrrence released yet another chuckle from the depths of his throat, letting it sneak right through his parted jaws. He turned heel from the three, now oblivious to the fact that their gazes trailed after him. His neck tilted to the sides, right and left, before he seemed to murmur something inaudible under his breath. As if those words were the magical saying for a certain action, the blonde-haired man went into a strong sprint. Similar to the earlier incident, he crossed his blade horizontally across his chest, soon flinging it forward. It soared through the air, slicing deep within the Thief's left flank while he was distracted. A scream of pain and agony was earned from the strike.

Chrom stood in place for several moments with his sister and the knight, watching silently as Tyrrence struck the first unit down. "Gods…" he laughed in a low tone, watching along with Lissa and Frederick as the now-bladeless man shifted his attention to the sword-wielder; the Myrmidon. As soon as the Myrmidon swung his blade towards the blonde's head did Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa snap from their sideline watching. A low murmur escaped the Lord's mouth as he went into a sprint, Lissa remaining right behind him. Frederick sped further ahead of both of them atop his steed, lance at the ready.

While they made their way over, Tyrrence was doing a decent job at dodging strikes aimed at him. His reflexes completely took over by now, basically guarding his life. The smile of insanity was well plastered upon his face as he ducked and bended down, as well as side to side, escaping from the blows aimed for his physique. He continued this until he lured his opponent back to the Thief's corpse; where his own blade still lay, dug firmly within the flesh of his left side. As soon as he was within the appropriate distance, Tyrrence quickly swept against the ground and tore his weapon from the cadaver, swinging it back up just in time to block yet another strike aimed for his skull. Jade eyes narrowed as laughed, planting his free hand in the ground. When he secured himself upon his left palm he swept himself around; his right leg crashed into both of his opponent's ankles, and while he fell to the ground, the left secured onto the stone and supported him as he lifted back to his feet. Before the Myrmidon had any chance to recover, Tyrrence immediately gave his sword a spin; stopping it when he held it in a more comfortable style-handle gripped within his hand, and the blade pointing downwards-he stabbed it down, straight within the fallen man's gut.

As Tyrrence put an end to the Myrmidon, Chrom and Frederick created a brief tag-team as they turned their attention to the leader of the raid; the lead Fighter. At once, the Lord swung Falchion about in a quick manner, landing a minor, yet still stinging, gash upon the boss's flesh. As he was distracted by the sudden, burning sensation inflicted by his newly-obtained wound, he received yet another blow to the side. Frederick seized his chance while the man was distracted; giving his lance a quick spin within his grasp before holding it, point reaching outwards. It would've pierced right there, straight through his left side and out the right, if he hadn't adjusted his axe as he had done. The Fighter swung his weapon around, lower to the ground, only giving Frederick's knight the slightest deflection. The pointed, razor-sharp metal of the lance had simply changed directions; scarring again the area of his flank closer to the front view, skimming across the surface of his gut. A yell in agony boomed from his mouth, growing only louder as the final blow was delivered through his stomach.

While he was distracted by Frederick's attack, the navy-haired Lord made the final move upon the Fighter. He pulled right arm back a little bit, adjusting Falchion a tad so that it was held horizontally within the air. As soon as he secured the position, he pushed it forward, digging it through the boss's stomach area, and a little bit through his back. For several moments he was completely impaled by the gut upon the golden, bloodstained blade of the regal sword. Moments after, he began to fall, and that was when Chrom pulled his weapon from the flesh.

One last trouble arose as the boss fell, lifeless. A scream sounded from behind. Both Chrom and Frederick turned themselves about, eyes widening at what they saw; Lissa was being backed up against a wall by the last, remaining fighter. He held his axe in an offensive position, wearing a grin upon his face as he backed Lissa further and further towards the walls. "Nowhere to run, girly…" he murmured under his breath

"Lissa!" Chrom shouted from afar. His eyes remained widened as he remained within his position, simply…frozen. It was as if he were in a state of paralysis. Though he wouldn't even make it in time if he tried, he couldn't move. He wanted to, oh-so-badly…yet he simply…couldn't. Frederick had already taken off by now in an attempt to rescue the young Cleric, though even on horseback, he, too, may appear just seconds too late. He and Chrom were quite far from Lissa's location.

It was then that a flash of silver zoomed through the air, just as the Cleric had released a scream of terror. Her eyes had shut, thus she hadn't seen the familiar, violet-handled blade completely dig through the man's head in a similar fashion to the earlier Thief. He was sent falling over to the side, only making a single sound as he hit the floor. After releasing a couple of light, frightened breaths, Lissa opened her eyes once again, finally seeing the corpse on the stone.

She remained silent as Chrom and Frederick rushed over, her eyes simply locked upon the blade which had saved her. Only when the two arrived did she snap from her sort of daze, finally taking a look about the area. Eyes slowly trailed after Tyrrence as he strode over to meet the three, giving his right shoulder a roll as he did. He seemed to be murmuring something under his breath, ending his inaudible words with a small laugh and a smile.

"Ayeeee, that was a close one, yeah?" the blonde said, the smile never leaving his lips. He gave another small chuckle before stepping further up to grip his weapon. As he extended his right arm and gripped his sword's handle, he looked over his shoulder. "He almost got ya, the big guy. Ya could've been wiped up jus' like that." The man paused for a moment, planting his foot within the corpse's chest. He pushed the body down to the ground as he pulled his blade back out with some effort, not bothering to clean the blade right there and then as he sheathed it. "Here's to hopin' it ain't gonna happen anytime soon again, eh?"

For several moments, Lissa simply remained silent. A small, grateful smile soon loomed upon her lips, her gaze locked upon Tyrrence. "Yeah…but, holy wow, Tyrrence…! You were amazing! You can strategize, and…" she trailed off briefly, nudging the nearest corpse with the toes of her foot. "…well, you can fight. Haha, obviously."

"Indeed you can," Chrom began, a small smile upon his lips. Stepping forward, he stationed himself by his kin's side, looking the Tactician in the eye. "If it wasn't for you…I don't wish to think of what would've happened to Lissa. We're in your debt." The Lord extended a hand, signaling for Tyrrence to take it for a handshake. As he did so, the navy-haired male continued on. "I know that asking of this favor would only increase the debt, though our people need someone like you. Would you mind joining us as the Shepard's Tactician, Tyrrence?"

Frederick quickly stepped in, his low, serious tone making its way through the air. "Milord, is that really wise? We've only met him recently; bringing him into the land of our family and friends could prove to be dangerous," he spoke up, holding his lance at his side; point down.

A faint, slightly inaudible sigh escaped Chrom's lips. He turned around briefly to face the knight. "Not only did he fight for us, Frederick…but he also saved Lissa's life. That's just enough for me to trust him."

"Haha, aye. In that case…" the Tactician began, causing the three to turn their attention to him. By now, he had unsheathed his blade once again, and was spinning it within his hands by the handle. The crimson jewel within its center seemed to blur every time it spun about, creating a distorting effect. "…I'd be happy to join ya guys. Gotta feelin' that things'd be more fun if I did."


End file.
